


making vows

by yadoiangel



Series: HQ x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, as an apology, for the past week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: "Would it be enough? If I could never give ya peace?” Atsumu ended on a deep breath, anticipating Sakusa's answer.HQ Swift Week 2020 day 7: folkloresong: peace
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: HQ x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900672
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	making vows

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say it all. Here's an apology wedding fluff fic, and also the 2nd part of the wedding trilogy. Enjoy!  
>    
>  (also you don't have to but it'd be better if you listen to the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/7MbT4I8qGntX4fMdqMQgke?si=Oqu03ivpSRmxJtXcOx3qkg) while you read this.)

“Getting cold feet?” Osamu asked from the door, the unvoiced _again?_ obvious in his tone.

“No, I’m feeling very well, thank you,” Sakusa primly answered, not looking at Osamu as he adjusted his _haori_ in the mirror.

“Well, 5 minutes left, so I’ll be expecting you to _show up_ by then,” Osamu told him in a sharp tone, and waited for Sakusa’s nod before closing the door again. 

He couldn’t blame Osamu for his attitude; he understood the other was just looking out for his brother. Sakusa was telling the truth though; he _was_ feeling very well. He’d been looking forward to this day ever since Atsumu accepted his proposal, and he’s more than ready now to go through it. He finished straightening up just as there was a knock on the door and Komori poked his head in.

“Omi, it’s time,” Komori said enthusiastically.

“Everything’s ready?” Sakusa asked as he followed him out.

“Yeah, I told them to start the procession in like, 30 seconds after I went to get you. Should be enough time for him to get up that temple altar,” Komori commented. Sakusa only nodded, looking straight ahead as they walked, and if he was rushing ever so slightly, well, Komori wouldn’t hold it against him too much.

They reached the processional line just in time. Komori patted his shoulder, whispered a “Bet you ¥10000 Atsumu’s gonna start crying when you make your vows,” then he went and marched before Sakusa could reply. He shook his head at his cousin, took an obvious deep breath, and without any more preparation he strode just a little bit after Komori down the aisle.

The music was traditionally Hyogo, and he timed his steps to the beat. The moment he lifted his eyes towards the shrine altar, he smiled at Atsumu—who was already smiling at him. Their eyes stayed locked, and Sakusa couldn’t tell if time was stretching or speeding up as he joined Atsumu. 

“Hi, Omi,” Atsumu whispered to him.

“Don’t talk,” Sakusa scolded him, but he was smiling. 

The music ended and the attending priest started talking, but Sakusa couldn’t hear anything. His focus was all on Atsumu, and he had an inkling that the blonde was also feeling the same. Besides, he already knew how the ceremony would go; they planned it together. Theirs followed the traditional Hyogo wedding—held in a temple in front of the shrine for the gods and they can only have close friends and family with them. It would start with the priest purifying them and offering their union to the gods, and that was where Sakusa asked for a modification; he wanted to add the western custom of saying vows and exchanging rings before they (and their parents) would drink _sake_ and end the ceremony. It was a modification Atsumu readily accepted, all too happy to be able to talk during their wedding.

They were alerted by a subtle cough from Osamu, and not even a few seconds later the priest was gesturing towards Atsumu. It seemed like the purification and offering was done, and now it was time for the vows.

“Omi,” he started, but his voice cracked. Everyone laughed under their breath as Atsumu cleared his throat, shooting Sakusa an embarrassed smile.

“Omi,” he tried again, this time his voice coming off strong and confident. He smiled at Sakusa again, and Sakusa tried not to clutch at his chest at the absolute devastation he felt with that smile aimed at him.

“If ya didn’t know it by now, I’m gonna warn ya: I could never give ya peace, Omi,” Atsumu turned serious, and Sakusa glared at him. He was about to reply, but Atsumu tutted at him with a finger in his face, “S’not yer turn yet,” Atsumu teasingly scolded, and Sakusa bit his lip to keep quiet, keeping up his glare. 

“Ya have to understand, Omi, that to choose to be with me, you'd be fersakin’ a quiet life. I’m brash, and off-court I’m _the_ most inconsiderate basterd ya’ll ever encounter. Just ask ’Samu glarin’ at ya over there,” Atsumu pointed behind him where Osamu was indeed glaring at Sakusa, and the collective attending guests (plus Sakusa, despite himself) quietly laughed while the priest tried not to glare at Atsumu for swearing. 

“Yer integrity makes me feel small whenever I think about it too long, sometimes. It's like I’m wastin’ yer honor, Omi, ‘cause yer so much more than me. There’ll _definitely_ be times that’ll be hard on ya, just by virtue of bein’ with me,” Atsumu said with a self-deprecating smile, and Sakusa went right back to glaring at him. This was supposed to be where they would say their vows to each other, but so far all Astumu has done was insult himself. 

“I could never give ya peace, Omi, but if ya didn’t know it by now, yer mine. Never thought I’d want a quiet life, but ya make me think that’s not so bad. So m’just remindin’ ya, I’m opposite of all those things,” Atsumu pointed out with a raise of his eyebrows.

“But I’m also a fire and I can keep that brittle heart of yers warm,” Atsumu said earnestly, and Sakusa was entranced, his brittle heart aching at the adoring look Atsumu was staring at him with, “And if ya didn’t know yet, please understand that I’d swing with ya for the fences and sit with ya in the trenches—what I mean is m’gonna be there for ya whether ya ask fer it or not. I’d give you my wild, Omi. And if ya wanted a child, I could give you one too,” Atsumu rambled, getting into his vows. 

“I can already give ya the silences you want. Y’know, the ones that only come when two people understand each other? I can give it to ya for the rest of our lives. Ya'll get my family, Omi, even if it’s a little banged up. Ya'd get my best, fer as long as ya'll have me. But rain is always gonna come, if yer with me. Would it be enough? If I could never give ya peace?” Atsumu ended on a deep breath, still staring at Sakusa intently, who was just staring back dumbly.

Sakusa shook himself out of it, clearing his own throat in an effort to stave off his tears before speaking. 

“Atsumu, you dumbass,” he started, making Osamu snort and the priest turn his glare on him. Atsumu was taken aback by his first words, blinking at him.

“What the hell kind of start was that? This was supposed to be our vows but you just went off to insult yourself,” Sakusa couldn't help but rant at him, glaring. After a beat (and a cough from Komori) he took a deep breath, remembering his vows. 

“Our coming-of-age has come and gone, ’Tsumu,” he started, unable to stop the shy smile that formed on his face as he looked at the blonde, “We’re all grown up, _mostly,_ and this summer has been a journey of clarity for me. I never had the courage of my convictions, Atsumu, but you've shared yours with me,” Sakusa said sincerely, his voice choking up. 

“I never expected a quiet life with you, so I don’t know why you thought that would be a deal breaker,” he said with a roll of his eyes, and Atsumu laughed wetly, “You… Atsumu, you are the noise that I've needed all my life, and I’m sorry if it took me a while to accept it. You paint dreamscapes on the walls of our life together, and I will never tire of it,” here he was staring at Atsumu now, his words intent and his chest almost bursting with the need to make Atsumu believe he meant all of what he was saying.

“Yours is the family I’ve chosen, and Osamu can’t do anything about it as much as he wants to,” Sakusa said, and Atsumu's eyes teared up at the mention of family even as he laughed, “I will love you for as long as we are together in this life, and if there’s a life after this, I will love you then, too. I will never not appreciate you, Atsumu, and your perception of life is something I’d want to bask in, as much of a troublemaker as you are. We were friends first, as unlikely as that was, and you’ll still have that friendship with me. You will be the point with which I affix my love and life to, now, and it will be a bond that will never break, not for as long as you’ll have me. What I’m saying is that you’ll never be alone again, not when I’m here,” he finished, smiling at Atsumu, knowing him enough to read in his eyes the way he never expected Sakusa to say all that he said just now.

“So, you ask me if it would be enough? Atsumu, my dumbass, my setter, love of my life, it’s more than I ever could have imagined,” Sakusa answered, and Atsumu let go of the tears he was holding back, bending over slightly as if his knees were weak. He was smiling wider than ever, though. 

“The rings, please,” the priest prompted, and Osamu stepped forward. He handed the rings to Sakusa first instead of Atsumu, and offered an accepting nod. He patted Atsumu’s back—making his twin straighten up—before returning to where he was standing. 

“Do you, Atsumu, take this man to marry and tie yourself to? Do you, in peaceful times and in sickness, promise to fulfill, to love, to respect, to honor his wishes, to comfort, and to help this man before you for the rest of your life?” the priest intoned. Atsumu nodded at him, then turned to Kiyoomi and smiled.

“Yes, I do so promise,” Atsumu answered, sliding the simple silver band onto Kiyoomi's ring finger. 

“And do you, Kiyoomi, take this man to marry and tie yourself to? Do you, in peaceful times and in sickness, promise to fulfill, to love, to respect, to honor his wishes, to comfort, and to help this man before you for the rest of your life?” the priest repeated, and even before he had finished Kiyoomi was reaching for Atsumu's hand. 

“Yes, I do so promise,” he said softly, everyone barely hearing as he stared at Atsumu, putting on his ring. 

“Let us drink to solidify this union,” the priest declared, and the couple stepped down to the area where the three cups were handled by Komori, and where their parents were already waiting. 

At the priest’s instruction, they took the first sip, then handed their cups to Atsumu’s parents first, then to Kiyoomi’s. The first of three sips signified the three couples; the second signified the three human flaws—hatred, passion, and ignorance; they took a sip for the third and final time, signifying love, wisdom, and happiness. After completing the _san san kudo_ , Atsumu and Kiyoomi went back to where the altar was set up. 

“The gods have smiled down on this union. The wedding is done, now go forth into the world as one, Miya Atsumu and Miya Kiyoomi,” the priest declared.

Atsumu let out a happy whoop, catching Kiyoomi's hand in his and pulling the taller closer, kissing him in front of the gods and everyone else. 

_Finally, finally, finally,_ they both thought, _It's done._

**Author's Note:**

> The I dos in kanji was hard to translate which is why I'm putting this here if anyone has any suggestions for the translation:   
> しんろう、(新郎のお名前), あなたはこの女性と結婚し、夫婦となろうとしております。  
> あなたは、健康(けんこう) なときも、そうでないときも、この人を愛し、この人を敬(うやま)い、この人を慰(なぐさ)め、この人を助(たす)け、その命(いのち)の限(かぎ)りかたく節操(せっそう)を守ることを誓(ちか)いますか？  
> Taken from [here,](https://www.seiyaku.com/seiyaku/vows/jp/japanese.html) and [here.](https://www.seiyaku.com/seiyaku/vows/japanese.html)
> 
>  _san san kudo:_ sake sharing ritual usually in shinto weddings, literally translates to three, three, nine times. (from [here](https://takelessons.com/blog/japanese-wedding-traditions-z05))
> 
> and that's it for my HQ Swift Week entries! I hope you all enjoyed, and don't hate me that much for the pain pls. 😅
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel)


End file.
